


Sidon Crossdressing—NSFW

by Pan_Senpai



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, Other, Reader can be male or female, Sidon gets himself a gerudo outfit and its noice, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_Senpai/pseuds/Pan_Senpai
Summary: Sidon has a gerudo outfit tailored just for him; he was even taught the dance! He and s/o enjoy themselves fully. Maybe even a bit too much..





	Sidon Crossdressing—NSFW

“What do you mean, it doesn’t fit?”

“Si-guy, you’re ten feet tall. I’m like, half that. There was clearly a mix-up at the tailor’s.”

Sidon stared at the outfit, crestfallen. “It wasn’t tailored, it was custom-made, a gift. That nice Gerudo lady taught me the dance and everything.”

“Hold up.” Sidon’s as-yet-unofficial consort put up their hand. “You mean that she taught you the dance? Have you tried wearing the outfit?”

“What do you mean?” Sidon whined. How could S/O think of anything else. This was a disaster!

“What I mean, babe, is that maybe it was made for you. I mean, why else would she teach you so much about its history and meaning?”

Sidon gently squeezed his lover’s wrist. “Sweetheart, everyone knows that the Zora don’t wear clothes.”

“Yeah, yeah, but it’s a principle, like a sexiness science or somethin’. Dress to undress, y'know? With Hylians, it’s not nudity that’s the sexiest thing, it’s when someone is almost there.” They pressed a kiss to his cheek. “That can be your gift to me. Wear the outfit. Do the dance. Give me a little show.” They sent him off with a swat on the rump.

Behind the folded shade, Sidon tried winking at the reflection. S/O had been onto something, the outfit fit him perfectly. The sleeves that covered his hands and forearms also showed off his biceps nicely. It was like the meridian, that line going all around a Zora’s body that divided front from back. The contrast highlighted the exposed skin. The halter top thing seemed to emphasize what S/O called his “natural curves”. Sidon didn’t really get it, all Zora had torsos that tapered a bit to the waist and bloomed a little at the hips. It was just less pronounced in more muscular individuals. Compared to some of his comrades’, his ‘curves’ were actually rather unnoticeable.

There were a pair of blooming breeches with the outfit, but he ignored them. He already had this triangle of translucent baby-blue gauze that danced the line between obscuring and exposing his pelvis. As he posed for the mirror, Sidon realized that this meant he could let his hemipenes push out, and he watched as the fabric bulged. Success! The tips were a little bit exposed, but the fabric obscured enough that no one would be able to discern detail without closer inspection. And it felt so nice on his skin. Was all clothing on land so soft?

Sidon tied the veil over his mouth, and strutted his way over out to the middle of the room. He heard a soft gasp and smiled. At least the outfit would be appreciated somehow. Sidon his hands behind his head and started to gyrate.

As the dance went on, Sidon noticed S/O blushing, rubbing at their groin. At one point they moaned, “Goddesss, you’re so beautiful.” Sidon wanted to pounce on them right then and there. He could say the same to them, a thousand times over.

The dance ended with a kiss placed on S/O’s forehead. As Sidon tried to stand up, they stopped him. “Oh no,” they murmured, shucking away their clothing. “You aren’t getting away that easily.”

Sidon laughed, obediently slotting himself between their legs, slowly and carefully sinking into them.

“Deeper…deeper…now that’s all of it, right?”

Sidon nodded as he bottomed out. “How shall I please you, oh royalty to be?”

“Hylia, fuck,” they cursed through a bit lip. “Move—oh Goddess. Fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command,” Sidon promised, and began thrusting into them. He twisted his hips when asked, kissed their neck when he was prompted. It was gentle at first, rougher at his lover’s behest. Soon, they approached the edge.

“Come on, make me come. Come with me,” they ordered as Sidon pounded into them, grunting.

“Anything for you, dear, oh~,” Sidon moaned as he gave a few last erratic thrusts. S/O moaned and finished soon after, and the two fell in a heap.

“Bath?” Sidon suggested. S/O looked at him with sleepy eyes.

“Can it have the flowery bubbles in it? Can it have you in it?” S/O squeezed his upper arm.

“Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything you want.”

And Sidon knew it was the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another one from my tumblr, zora-kingdom-imagines! People seem to like crossdressing....


End file.
